Ninja
by Amethyst Lavender
Summary: Apakah ada sesuatu yang bernama perdamaian? Apakah hal itu benar-benar ada? Apakah aku bisa berharap untuk itu? Bahkan di dunia yang seperti ini.. Narutox...


Ninja

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Pairing : ?

Author: Amethyst Lavender

Warning : Abal, Typo(s), MissTypo(s)

Don't Like, Don't Read

Prolog

¶=======¶  
New Mission, New Friends

Hembusan angin musim panas terasa sejuk kala menyentuh kulit, menciptakan sensasi aman dan nyaman yang bisa membuat orang-0rang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Di atas patung hokage ke-empat, terlihat seorang anak lengkap dengan armor anbunya tengah duduk santai menatap awan yang berarak bebas di angkasa. Entah apa yang dilamunkannya, matanya menatap tajam, ah bukan, menatap dengan tatapan dingin, itu spesifiknya.

Naruto's POV

Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku anak laki-laki dari Yondaime Hokage dan Kushina Uzumaki. Saat ini umurku 7 tahun, meski begitu, aku sudah menjadi Anbu Root, anbu yang bergerak dari balik layar. Tapi aku juga termasuk ke dalam squad utama anbu konoha. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini selain Sandaime ojii-san dan Danzou sensei. Orang tuaku? Semua orang tahu kalau mereka telah meninggal karena insiden 7 tahun lalu. Aku tidak tahu jelas bagaimana kejadian waktu itu secara detail, tapi paling tidak aku tahu sedikit hal dari Danzou-sensei. Kenapa aku memanggilnya sensei? Tentu saja karena dia yang merawatku sejak kecil dan mendidikku supaya dapat bertahan hidup di dunia ninja ini. Kenapa aku bisa memasuki anbu di usia semuda ini? Itu karena aku dapat melewati semua tantangan yang diberikan Danzou-sensei dan sandaime-ojiisan. Mereka beranggapan kalau kemampuanku setara dengan high chuunin. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang mengetahui kemampuanku yang sebenarnya, semuanya adalah rahasia, karena aku adalah rahasia.

End Naruto's POV

"Kitsune!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto, membuatnya terhenyak dari lamunannya. "Sedang menikmati langit konoha, ya? Hmm, Konoha adalah sebuah desa yang indah, kan?  
Untuk menjadi seperti ini, konoha telah mengorbankan banyak hal, termasuk nyawa seorang shinobi. Apa kau mencintai desa ini, Naruto?" "Aku rasa anda sudah tahu jawabannya, sensei? Langsung saja sensei, apa ada sesuatu hal yang penting sehingga anda datang sendiri ke sini?" "Aku menginginkanmu mengawasi Itachi malam ini, pastikan dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." "Jadi, dia menerima misi itu?" "Ya, dia seorang yang sangat loyal pada konoha, sama sepertimu." "Aku mengerti, sensei." "Apa masih ada yang perlu anda sampaikan, sensei?" "Tidak, silahkan lanjutkan aktivitasmu" "Hn"

¶=======¶  
Tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya sifat seorang manusia, termasuk manusia itu sendiri. Terkadang mereka bertindak seolah-olah mereka benar-benar memahaminya, tapi kenyataannya mereka terjebak dalam asumsi yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Menyedihkan, kita hanya hidup dalam sebuah asumsi tersendiri, mungkin saja itu hanya ilusi.  
Sebuah persepsi hidup yang dibangun diatas kenyataan, itulah seharusnya yang direnungkan oleh setiap manusia. Tapi bagaimana jika kenyataan itu adalah ilusi itu sendiri?  
Sebuah pernyataan yang sulit diterima, bukan? Bahkan bagi seorang shinobi yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya pun tidak sanggup memahami kenyataan yang seperti ini. "Sasuke, maafkan aku, mungkin setelah ini kau akan sangat membenciku. Tapi hiduplah terus, meski dengan kebencian yang memuncak, dan apapun yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, aku akan tetap menyayangimu, sasuke." Lirih Itachi di atas patung hokage ke-3 di keheningan malam konoha. "Kau tidak harus melakukannya, senpai" sebuah suara merasuki saraf pendengaran Itachi, membuatnya tersentak dengan wajah menghadap ke sumber suara. "Hn, Naruto? Apa Danzou-sama yang menyuruhmu?" "Hn" "Sudah kuduga, dia meragukanku." " Danzou-sensei tidak bermaksud seperti itu, dia hanya ingin melihat keloyalitasmu terhadap konoha."  
"Kau tahu sendiri kalau Desa sangat berharga bagiku, bukankah begitu Naruto?"  
"Hn, lalu apa kau akan membiarkan sasuke hidup dalam dendam dan kebencian?"  
"Untuk masalah sasuke, bisakah aku percaya padamu, Naruto?"  
"Hn?" "Sudah saatnya, aku akan melakukan misi itu, tolong laporkan pada mereka berdua"  
"Ba-baiklah" "Sampai jumpa Naruto, kupercayakan Sasuke padamu.." Lirih Itachi sesaat sebelum men-shunshinkan dirinya ke mansion uchiha. "….Shinobi sepertimulah yang seharusnya disebut shinobi, Itachi-senpai, percayakan sasuke padaku." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan dan dengan tatapan tertuju pada sudut utara mansion uchiha.

¶=======¶

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak pembantaian klan uchiha. Tidak ada yang menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi terhadap klan Uchiha, sebuah kejadian yang meruntuhkan harga diri mereka. Di sudut kamar n0. 54, di lantai 3 Rumah sakit utama konoha, di ruangan serba putih dengan gorden putih bergaris biru, terlihat seorang anak berumur sekitar 7 tahunan tengah duduk termenung dengan tatapan sayu, tangannya meremas sprei tempat tidurnya, bibirnya bergetar, spesifiknya, ia terlihat sangat kacau. Krek.. Pintu ruangan dimana sasuke dirawat terbuka, membuat sasuke terhenyak sebelum akhirnya menunduk lagi. "Uchiha Sasuke.. Apa itu namamu?" Tanya pemuda yang baru masuk tadi, membuat sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau.. kau siapa? Dan Apa maumu, hh?!"  
"Ah, aku belum mengenalkan diriku, ya? Hm, perkenalkan, namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku anggota Anbu Konoha, sama seperti kakakmu, Itachi-senpai."  
"Kau mengenal Itachi?"  
"Ya, Itachi-senpai adalah orang yang sangat baik, mungkin dari semua ninja, hanya dia yang pantas disebut Shinobi."  
"Itu hanya aktingnya saja, dia hanya memanfaatkan orang lain untuk mengukur dan meningkatkan kekuatannya."  
"Kamu adalah adiknya, tapi kamu tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kakakmu, itu sungguh lucu."

"Apa kau tahu alasannya melakukan semua ini? Jika kau tidak tahu, kau harus mencari tahu, atau kau akan menyesal selamanya."  
"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku!"  
"Maaf, Itachi-senpai melarangku untuk melakukannya. Kau harus menemukannya dengan kekuatan dan usahamu sendiri."  
"Begitukah…"  
"Nah, mulai hari ini kita adalah teman, apa kau setuju?"  
"Dengan satu syarat, kau harus membantuku."  
"Baik, itu bukan masalah. Nah, lanjutkan aktivitasmu, dan jangan lupa berkunjung ke kuil nakano, di bawah tatami ke tujuh, bukankah itu pesan Itachi-senpai?"  
"Aku mengerti."  
"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, jaa ne…"  
"Jaa…"

¶=======¶

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan Naruto dan Sasuke di rumah sakit. Sesuai apa yang disarankan Naruto, Sasuke mengahabiskan waktu selama dua minggu ini dengan berkunjung ke kuil nakano. Bahkan terkadang Sasuke menghabiskan harinya di ruang bawah tanah itu, semuanya hanya demi satu tujuan, mencari tahu rahasia kakaknya juga untuk mengalahkan Naruto, teman barunya.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke, Naruto melewati dua minggu ini tanpa mendapatkan satu misi pun. Hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan tidur-tiduran di atap kantor Hokage. Membosankan? Tidak juga. Buktinya, Naruto malah menikmati aktivitas itu. Melihat langit yang terbentang luas, awan berarak dengan bebas tanpa ada yang menghalang, juga berbagai burung yang terbang menikmati langit konoha, bukankah itu indah?

¶=======¶

Deras hujan membasahi tanah konoha, menimbulkan suara khas bak melodi alami, yang tercipta oleh perpaduan hujan dan beberapa jenis hewan bersuara unik yang bernyanyi ria, takjub akan keindahan hujan. Seperti sebuah konser alam yang disajikan untuk manusia yang memandangnya dari jendela transparan.  
Suara derap kaki terdengar dari koridor gedung hokage, menarik perhatian sang Hokage yang tengah menyaksikan konser alam yang menakjubkan. "Tok.. tok.. tok.. Permisi, Hokage-sama." Hokage ke-3 menoleh ke pintu seraya tersenyum kecil mendengar suara seseorang di balik pintu ruangannya. "Masuk." Ucap Hiruzen aka Hokage ke-3. "Ne, Ojii-san.. Sesuai permintaanmu kemarin, aku datang menggunakan pakaian biasa. Misi apa yang akan anda berikan padaku?" Tanya sosok yang telah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Hiruzen. Hiruzen tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu tentang anggota klan Uchiha yang masih tersisa, kan?" "Tentu saja aku tahu." "Nah, misimu adalah mengawasi dan melindunginya dari Orochimaru. Kau sudah mengetahui informasi Orochimaru secara detail , kan?" "Ya." "Kalau begitu, kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Orochimaru." "Aku mengerti, tapi yang tidak ku mengerti adalah kenapa aku disuruh mengenakan pakaian ini?" "Oh, soal itu, kau sudah ku daftarkan ke academy, mengingat umurmu yang masih sangat muda, aku rasa tidak apa-apa kan Naruto-kun? Lagipula untuk menambah temanmu." "Uhmm, baiklah, aku akan mencobanya, Jii-san. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa." "Jaa.."

¶=======¶

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.." Suara Iruka Umino—seorang Jounin dengan rambut yang dikucir ke atas dan berkulit tan, serta sikapnya yang ramah menambah nilai seorang iruka—memecah keheningan di dalam kelas. "Ah, pagi sensei" "Pagi sensei" "Hn" "Ngantuk nih sensei" Ups, yang terakhir tidak perlu didengarkan, hanya ulah shikamaru yang asyik dengan tidurnya. "Nah anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru. Uzumaki-kun, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Iruka meminta Naruto untuk masuk. 'Uzumaki?' Batin Sasuke yang duduk di pojok. 'Uzumaki? Ja-jangan-jangan…' Batin seorang gadis bersurai lavender yang duduk di kursi baris ke dua. Dari pintu kelas, masuklah sesosok pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik, wajah pucat dan bermata azure, meski usianya masih kecil, namun terlihat ketegasan sekaligus kelembutan yang dipancarkan mata indahnya. Sontak hal ini membuat semua kunoichi muda bersemu merah, dan tatapan tidak suka dari kebanyakan laki-lakinya.

"Ohayou, minna. Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan. "Apa hanya itu, Uzumaki-kun?" "Ya, sensei." "Nah anak-anak, jika kalian ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang teman baru kalian, lakukan itu nanti. Sekarang kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kemarin. Nah, Uzumaki-kun, kamu duduk di sebelah hmm…, sasuke. Sasuke, angkat tanganmu." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya atas perintah Iruka. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat dimana sasuke duduk, ia sempat berhenti ketika melewati seorang gadis bersurai lavender. Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke tempat sasuke. Tentu hal ini membuat Hinata aka gadis bersurai lavender tadi merona.

"Apa kau dikeluarkan dari Anbu, Naruto?"  
"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu bisa juga tidak. Yang terpenting, bagaimana hasilnya?"  
"Seperti yang kau pikirkan."  
"Hm…"

Hari ini adalah hari pembagian tim, semua siswa academy menyambutnya dengan tenang dan suka ria. Tentu saja setelah sehari sebelumnya mereka diberitahukan lulus dari academy. "Ino-pig, kau pasti akan iri kalau aku setim dengan sasuke dan naruto-kun." "Diam kau forehead, kita belum tahu pembagiannya kan?" "Kita memang belum tahu, tapi kalau kau, kau tidak mungkin satu tim dengan mereka berdua, hahaha.." "Cih, diam kau forehead!" Hm, saya ralat kata 'tenang' pada awal paragraph di atas. "Sakura, Ino, kalian terlalu berisik. Mengganggu tidurku saja." Siapa lagi kalau bukan shikamaru. "Diam kau, Pemalas!" Teriak Ino dan Sakura berbarengan.  
'Semoga aku satu tim dengan Naruto-kun.' Batin Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk, ciri khasnya, mungkin. Coba kita lihat ke tempat Naruto dan Sasuke. Zzzz… Ternyata mereka ketularan Shikamaru. Ckckck, Shikamaru, kamu sungguh terlalu.

"Nah, hari ini sensei akan mengumumkan tim-tim kalian. Dengarkan baik-baik!" ujar Iruka ketika memasuki kelas, membuat semua yang tertidur tersadar kembali. "Tim 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, dan Inuzuka Kiba. Jounin pembimbing, Kurenai Yuuhi." 'tidak se-tim dengan naruto-kun ya?' "Tim 10, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, dan Nara Shikamaru. Jounin pembimbing, Asuma sarutobi."

"Tim 7, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha sasuke, dan Uzumaki Naruto. Jounin pembimbing, Hatake Kakashi. Tunggulah sensei kalian masing-masing, selamat atas kelulusan kalian." Ucap iruka mengakhiri pertemuan hari ini.

"Yeeyyyy…" Teriak Sakura kegirangan. Tentu saja ia mendapat deathglare dari siswi lainnya.  
"Hah, merepotkan." Dengus Shikamaru disertai anggukan naruto dan sasuke berbarengan.

Dua jam telah berlalu sejak perginya iruka. Semua tim telah pergi bersama dengan sensei barunya. Ah, bukan semua, tim 7 masih setia menunggu sensei baru mereka. "Haalo…!" Sapa sebuah suara yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang sakura, naruto, dan sasuke. Sontak sakura terkejut. "Si..siapa?" "Ah, maaf mengejutkan tiba-tiba. Apa kalian tim 7?" Tanya suara tadi.  
"Kau… Hatake Kakashi?" tukas Naruto. Tatapan bingung dilayangkan Sakura kepada Naruto, Sasuke terlihat cuek saja. Naruto menghendikkan bahunya. "Oh, kalian mengenalku. Tapi benarkah kalian tim 7?" "Ada apa dengan itu?" sambung sakura tak suka. "Tidak, hanya kurang meyakinkan. Aku tunggu di atap, cepatlah!" Perintah Kakashi yang kemudian menghilang menyisakan seberkas daun. "Ayo.." Ajak sasuke beranjak pergi. Naruto kembali menghendikkan bahu lalu melongos pergi. Sakura melongo, 'aku berharap aku tidak sedang depresi' batin sakura sambil mengikuti sasuke dan naruto.

"Kalian sampai juga." Ujar Kakashi ketika melihat Naruto, sasuke, dan sakura duduk di hadapannya. "Kau.. apa-apaan kau seenaknya datang lalu melongos pergi, seenaknya pula memerintah kami, sensei macam apa kau itu, hah!" Celoteh sakura panjang lebar membuat kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Sakura, kau berisik. Tidakkah kau tahu kalau dia memang terkenal karena keterlambatan dan sifatnya yang aneh itu?" Potong sasuke sebelum kakashi menyela, diikuti anggukan setuju dari naruto. "Hhhaa…? Pantas saja." Mimik wajah kakashi terlihat kesal meski ia menggunakan masker, sepertinya ini kali pertama dia dipermalukan.  
"Ehm, cukup berbincangnya. Perkenalkan, Namaku Hatake Kakashi, hobi: rahasia, hal yang kusuka: tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, hal yang kubenci: kurasa kalian tak perlu tahu, cita-cita: masih belum terfikirkan." 'dia benar-benar aneh…' batin sakura melongo.  
"Nah, sekarang giliran kalian, mulai dari kau!" Tunjuk kakashi ke arah sakura. "Aku?" Tanya sakura, Kakashi pun mengangguk. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Hobi: berlatih dan membaca. Hal yang kusuka: …. (Menatap sasuke dan naruto) kyaa.. , hal yang tak kusuka: Ino pig. Cita-citaku: …kyaaa (melirik sasuke dan naruto." "Oke cukup. Kau yang berambut hitam, giliranmu!" ucap kakashi memotong perkataan sakura. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, salam kenal." "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, mohon bimbingannya." Lanjut Naruto tanpa membiarkan Kakashi berkomentar.  
"Ehmmm, baiklah. Besok datanglah ke training ground tim 7, aku akan mengetes kalian, jika gagal kalian akan ku kembalikan ke academy, jika berhasil, kalian adalah muridku yang pertama. Ingat, jangan sarapan besok pagi atau kau akan memuntahkan sarapanmu itu. Ada pertanyaan?" terang kakashi panjang lebar. "Eh, apa-apaan itu! Kami kan sudah lulus, masak dites lagi?" protes sakura. "Ini adalah ujian yang sesungguhnya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, jaa.." jawab kakashi sebelum ia menghilang meninggalkan gepulan asap putih. "Aku, pergi.." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan atap, diikuti Naruto yang melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan. "Hhaa? Ya sudahlah, aku pulang saja."

¶=======¶

Naruto melangkah perlahan melawati taman bunga kesukaannya yang terletak di belakang patung hokage, Lavender, naruto tidak mengerti kenapa ia menyukai bunga itu. Tapi melihat bunga itu membuatnya terhanyut dalam memori tentang gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan lavender, bahkan matanya pun ber-iriskan lavender. Naruto mulai berfikir kalau yang membuatnya menyukai bunga Lavender adalah gadis kecil itu. Karena itu pulalah naruto sering berkunjung ke taman ini di sore hari, karena pada saat itu Naruto bisa melihat gadis kecil itu duduk santai dan tersenyum manis di sebuah kursi di tengah taman, tentunya dari balik pohon mapel besar yang hanya satu-satunya di desa konoha. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini pun berlalu seperti itu, Naruto hanya berani menatapnya dari balik pohon mapel ini, tidak ada keberanian untuk mengajak gadis kecil itu berkenalan. Naruto berfikir hanya dengan melihat gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis sudah membuatnya senang. Hn, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia ingin mengenal gadis kecil itu lebih dekat. Tapi, lagi-lagi naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. 'kurasa lain waktu saja…' batinnya seraya meninggalkan taman menuju apartemennya yang setia menunggu kepulangan Naruto.

¶=======¶

Udara panas mengitari training ground tim 7, membuat siapa pun berpikir dua kali untuk memasuki arena latihan ini. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam Sakura, Naruto, dan sasuke menunggu sensei mereka datang, terlihat dengan jelas kekesalan dari wajah sasuke dan sakura. Jangan tanya tentang naruto, dia sedang asyik menikmati mimpinya. Poof.. Suara kepulan asap membuat naruto terbangun, sasuke menatap kesal, sakura sudah bersiap dengan sepatu ninja di tangan kirinya. "Maaf, aku ter.." Boughhhh. Belum sempat kakashi melanjutkan alasannya, sakura telah mendaratkan sepatunya ke wajah innocent kakashi. Dengan senyum amat manis ala psikopat sakura menghampiri kakashi. "Kami mengerti kok sensei, tapi jangan ulangi lagi ya!" Gleg. Kakashi menelan ludah, tanpa komentar lagi dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nah, Sensei, apa ujian kami hari ini?" Mendengar pertanyaan sakura, kakashi langsung berdiri dengan penuh wibawa. "Aku memiliki 2 lonceng, dan tugas kalian adalah merebut lonceng ini dariku. Jika gagal, kalian tidak akan mendapatkan makan siang dan akan dikembalikan ke akademi." Jelas Kakashi. "Tapi, kenapa hanya ada 2 lonceng? Sedang kami bertiga?" "Anggap saja kalian saling berlomba untuk merebut lonceng ini. Jika kalian benar-benar ingin merebutnya, kalian tidak akan bisa kecuali dengan nafsu membunuh, mengerti." "Hosh!" Jawab Sakura diikuti anggukan dari sasuke dan naruto.

"3.. 2.. 1.. Mulai!" ujar kakashi memberi tanda ujian di mulai. Dengan itu pula lenyaplah ketiga sosok tadi dari hadapan kakashi. 'sakura sepertinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan chakranya atau memang dia sengaja melakukannya? Aku masih bisa merasakan chakra sasuke, meski sedikit. Tapi, aku sungguh tidak merasakan chakra naruto, nampaknya dia telah mengontrolnya dengan sangat baik. Kalian sungguh menarik, Ayo lihat apa yang bisa kalian lakukan.' Batin kakashi melesat ke tempat sakura.

"Sa..sa-ku..ra, ce-cepat.. la..ri.." Sakura tersentak, ia merasa seperti mendengar suara sasuke, tapi lebih berat dan sedikit parau. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, terlihat sasuke dengan baju yang compang-camping berlumuran darah sedang menuju ke arahnya. Sakura terpaku, "La-ri-lah, sa-saku-ra..", sasuke semakin mendekat. Bukannya berlari atau pingsan, sakura akhirnya malah tersenyum kecil. **Doton: Doryuuki**, seekor naga tanah muncul dari balik punggung sakura dan melesat ke arah sasuke, Buaghhh, sosok sasuke terlihat menghilang setelah menerima tikaman naga sakura, perubahan elemen tanah milik sakura.  
"Kau gagal, kakashi sensei. Genjutsumu tidak berpengaruh padaku." Ejek sakura. "Tidak juga, Katon: **Gokakyuu no Jutsu**" Bola api berukuran besar menuju ke punggung sakura. "**Earth Release: Big Wall" **Buaammm…. Bola api kakashi berbenturan dengan dinding buatan sakura. Jutsu D-rank bertemu dengan jutsu D-rank. Terlihat Sakura mundur ke belakang, 'kurang efektif' batin sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau Taijutsu?" Ujar Kakashi sambil berlari ke kiri sakura. "Tentu saja," senyum sakura sambil menyilangkan tangan ke arah kirinya, menangkis tendangan kakashi.  
"**Wind Release: shuriken's wind shadow**" "**Thunder Release: Lightning sword**" Shuriken angin milik naruto memotong kaki kiri kakashi, dilanjutkan dengan pedang petir sasuke yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Kakashi terkapar, Poof… 'kawarimi' batin naruto, sasuke, sakura. "Kalian hebat, tapi ini baru dimulai." Ucap sebuah suara yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang sasuke. "Kakashi sensei," Sakura terheran. "Benarkah itu, sensei?Lantas coba lihat apa yang ku pegang ini?" Kring..kring.. Naruto menunjukkan dua lonceng di tangan kirinya. "A-apa? Kapan kau.." "Ketika kau menghitung mundur." Jawab naruto innocent. "Tapi, ini..", poof.. 'lonceng bunshin?' batin kakashi terkejut. "Ne, kakashi sensei, ini baru 2 menit lho…" ejek sakura. "Hhaa…. Baik-baik, kalian lulus. Besok temui aku di sini tepat pukul 8 pagi, kita akan menjalankan misi pertama kalian." "Tentu saja…" Teriak sakura diikuti anggukan naruto dan sasuke.


End file.
